villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dwayne Pipe
Dwayne Pipe, a.k.a Horrace d'Obscene and later known as The President; is the main antagonist in the Amateur Surgeon games; and the hero Alan Probe's nemesis. Appearance and Personality When first seen, he's portrayed as a slender young man with middle-long black hair, having a moustache and a pointy goatee. He wore a grey hat, red shirt, and black vest, jeans and boots. As the President, he doesn't have the moustache and goatee, wearing a tuxedo. As his older self, he is very similar to his younger self, but has white hair instead of black. Dwayne is Alan Probe's anthitesis: seeming mysterious and charismatic at first glance, he's utterly cruel and heartless, killing and ruining lives just for the hell of it. After his imprisonment by his nemesis, he becomes ballistic and obsessed with getting his revenge on Alan, no matter what it takes, with his revenge also extending to his family, as seen with his beatdown on Alan's grandson Bradley. Bio It's revealed he was Dr. Bleed's previous apprentice. Growing bored of his teachings, he invented a poison and used it on Bleed's patients (two of them being Aureola's parents), causing the infamous Old Hospital Incident and Bleed's subsequential fall from grace. Sometime in his life, Aureola noticed him and he was forced to leave to the jungle. After coming back, he took the name Horrace d'Obscene to hide himself from suspicion. ''Amateur Surgeon'' He's seen in the end of the first act, going to seek Alan Probe's help (as his Horrace identity) to remove the bugs he had in his body. He doesn't appear again until Act 3, when he reveals himself in the Old Hospital as Dwayne Pipe, the true culprit of the Hospital Incident and the murderer of Aureola's parents. After revealing his crimes to his former mentor, he poisons him with the same poison that killed his patients, and leaves Alan to operate on Bleed, taunting him by sparing his life so he could see his loved ones die in front of him. Dwayne tried to get out of the hospital, but was caught by Officer Brutality, who made Alan operate on him. After that, Dwayne got imprisoned for his (and Aureola's) crimes. ''Amateur Surgeon Christmas'' Dwayne returned as a character called ???. It's mentioned that Officer Brutality made him his cooking assistant, and thought it was so horrible he decided exile would be a better fate and went to the North Pole. In his stay, he got frozen and had to be operated on by Alan again. ''Amateur Surgeon 2'' After some time, he got out of jail, ran for president and won. He took advantage of this to take his desired revenge on Alan by closing all his hospitals, sending him to a nursing home and making him lose contact with his family. As the President, he had a queer disease which made his aide, Bradley, find Alan Probe himself to help him. After being operated, he forced Bradley to kill Alan, giving him the order to shoot him. He was angry when Bradley couldn't go along with it, justifying it by revealing he's Alan's grandson. After the reveal, he beat him up so badly he had to be operated by Alan. He revealed himself to Alan and planned to carry his revenge on both of them, but the bugs in his body made him break down once more, having to be operated on by his archenemy again. After that, Alan reported him and Dwayne got imprisoned for good, being supervised by an aged Official Brutality. ''Amateur Surgeon 3'' Dwayne doesn't appear in person, since it's an interquel and he's still imprisoned or in the North Pole. However, he still plays an important role in the story. Thanks to his imprisonment, his son/clone Hubris d'Obscene takes his place as the main villain in the game, performing deeds very similar to Dwayne's with the goal of taking revenge on Alan. If you look closely in the background in Alan Probe's level, you can clearly see a background showing a plot to make Dwayne Pipe president, meaning Dwayne, or Hubris, has planned it during his imprisonment. Trivia *Dwayne Pipe is, by far, the most vile of all the characters in the Amateur Surgeon series. While most, if not all the patients were criminals, no one comes close to the nastiness of his villainy, and he has no redeeming qualities whatsoever. *Ironically, he's one of the most popular characters in the series, due to his looks and brilliant manipulations, making him similar to villains like Sephiroth and Draco Malfoy. *He shows many similarities with Dahlia Hawthorne: Both are good-looking, manipulative, used others to cover their tracks, killed tons of people for no reason whatsoever, and wanted to take revenge on the people who imprisoned them, with zero success in all of their crimes. Also, both of them use poison as their main weapon and had fake identities (Melissa Foster for Dahlia, Horrace d'Obscene for Dwayne). To add more similarities, both their names start with the letter "D" and are composed by six letters. *He's similar to another Ace Attorney villain, Kristoph Gavin: They disgraced the lives of their enemies over something petty, and were caught thanks to said enemies. They also don't reveal themselves as the main villains until the end of their respective games. *He's also similar to Johan Liebert in that they're the opposites of their arch-enemies (Alan and Dr. Tenma respectively), and try to break them by ruining their lives, ultimately failing. Their enemies also saved their own lives more than once. *His name, "Dwayne", means "dark" in Irish and Gaelic, foreshadowing his dark and vile nature. His surname, "Pipe", is a device for smoking, being an allegory of him always smoking (though in his case, he smokes cigarettes). * In the (softly-released) game Amateur Surgeon 4: Regenerations, Dwayne's smoking is cut out, probably to make his insect case make more sense, as smoke would probably kill some insects. Quotes Other His main profile in the Amateur Surgeon Wiki: http://amateursurgeon.wikia.com/wiki/Dwayne_Pipe Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Serial Killers Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil from the Past Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Rogues Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Homicidal Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Scapegoat